


Infinity

by akinorii



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fighting, but then fluff, descriptions of injury (not gory bc i can't describe)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinorii/pseuds/akinorii
Summary: Your love for Anakin Skywalker is infinite and his love for you is infinite too. Even through some hard times, you’ll be with each other for infinity.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Infinity

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally supposed to be 200 words and now it's close to 2000, also super unedited because that's who i am

Infinity, the concept of something that is unlimited, endless, without bound; that was the only way to describe the depth of your love for Anakin. He was your deepest and darkest secret, the man you met during midnight trysts, the person who you loved to infinity.

It was another day and another mission. However, you would be working with Anakin today. It had been months since you last saw him, separated by the pressing demands of war. "Master (L/n)!" Ahsoka called out to you after you stepped off the transport, "It's been a while. Will your padawan be joining us today?" 

"It's good to see you too, young one. I'm afraid my padawan got assigned creche duty, so you'll have to deal with boring old me," you teased her. 

"You're much better than my master. He's been a real handful lately, he's not trusting me with anything. He said he was going to send me back." She didn't sound angry just discontented as she crossed her arms. 

You placed a hand on her shoulder to try to give her some reassurance, "I'm sure there is a plausible reason behind his behavior. He might be taking out his frustration from another situation on you, keep your chin up," you smiled at her, letting your words sink in before continuing, "I have to leave to get to my squad now, but when I see you later, I want a smile on your face." 

She watched your retreating form as her own Master moved to stand beside her. "How do you know Master (L/n), Snips?", he questioned. 

"She got assigned to my creche section a lot. I think it was a form of punishment, but she told us all kinds of stories about her adventures. I was hoping to get assigned as her padawan, but she already had one." She paused thinking fondly of her memories of you as a padawan learner, "Do you know her Master?" 

He didn't answer right away, seeming to stumble on his answer," I- uh, I've seen her around." His hand came up to scratch the back of his head in an awkward manner, a blush spreading across his face. It had been some time since he had last seen you, but it felt like a lifetime. 

He could tell Ahsoka didn't quite believe him by the raised eyebrows and questioning look, but before he could come up with an excuse she brought up a new subject. 

You had forgotten Anakin was a bit brash up until you were pressed back to back with him. The two of you were more than overwhelmed, yet he couldn’t stop throwing his witty remarks. You knew it was how he coped with the stress of battles. 

Ahsoka and her group still hadn’t sent a comm in to tell you that the bombs were in place. You didn’t know how much longer it was going to take but it needed to be soon. The droids were surrounding you from both sides of the narrow bridge now, and if that wasn’t enough the AAT's were now firing their blazer bombs. 

Caught in between and no place to barricade you had no choice. “We need to blow the bridge!", you shouted over your shoulder, hoping he would hear you over the blaster fire. 

“Good idea," he said, as he kicked another droid over the edge. You pointed over to the side without the building and that contained your team somewhere and he nodded. The two of you began to work harmoniously as you made your way to the south end of the bridge. 

You pushed as he pulled, droids tossed aside the narrow footpath of the rocky bridge. You knew that you both were exhausted, and your moves were sloppy and significantly slower, but the adrenaline kept you fighting. You couldn't really feel your arms anymore and each strike of your lightsaber resonated in your muscles.The thought of falling into Anakin's arms and sleeping for eternity kept you battling on. 

Finally making to the edge of the bridge, you used what little strength you had left to collapse part of the bridge into the canyon below. The broken rocks making a booming sound as they hit the bottom, but the droids remaining kept firing. The blaster fire wasn't of much concern, it was the heavy cannons that would be firing again soon. 

Anakin and you had your backs turned to accept the comm from Ahsoka, telling you that everything was set and ready to blow. The call only took a few seconds, but those few seconds were all the Separatists needed. 

The ear-deafening whistle of the bomb could be heard from the partial bridge. You whipped your head around to see the blinding white of the approaching projectile, it was only klicks away as it flew towards you and your squadron. With no time you diverted what you could with the Force before jumping on top of Anakin to shield his body with your own. 

The shrapnel that exploded from the bomb spewed through the air in a terrifying display. You kept all your body weight on top of Anakin, splaying yourself to absorb as much of the metal rain as you could. You could feel him move under you, desperately trying to flip you over so he could take the brunt of the pain that would soon be inflicted. 

You squeezed your eyes shut and clung onto Anakin for dear life as the shrapnel rained down. Your screams muffled by his chest, tears pricking at your eyes as shudders ran down your spine from each piece of metal. It felt like you were being whipped on the back, but you would happily take it if it meant Anakin's safety. 

You stayed on top of him a few minutes more making sure the reign of metal terror was over. Your back was numb and you could hardly move, you felt paralyzed. Anakin moved out from under you and inspected your back. 

A gasp left his mouth, and his hand came up to cover it. If he wasn't ready to cry before he certainly was now. The whole back of your Jedi robe was soaked in blood save for a few spots. He didn't dare to look any closer because he already knew he wouldn't like what he was going to see. 

"I need a medic here now!" he shouted, before crouching down to see your face. He wanted to hold you so bad, but in your disabled state, he knew it wasn't wise. 

Your vision was spotty now and you didn't want to move. You knew that if you were going to die this was going to be the last opportunity to speak to Anakin. Slowly and painfully you moved to a seated position. His eyes fixated on the horizon waiting for somebody, anybody to come, not aware of you until you place your hand on his. 

His gaze turned to you as you started coughing, blood spewing over the hand you had raised to cover it. He went to coddle you, but you cut him off, "Anakin, if I die I need you to know that my love for you is infinite. I will never stop loving you even after I die. And when I live among the stars, I want you to remember me, the girl you loved for infinity." 

He wasn't the paralyzed one but he couldn't move out of the sheer shock of your confession. You had never admitted your love out loud, opting for small gestures, and tender touches. His face was stark white as you readjusted your body to kiss him one last time. His lips didn't move, but the tears did, rolling down his face in waves. He could lose you like he lost Qui-Gon or his mother, he just- he couldn't. 

You pulled away and your eyes slowly fluttering shut. "NO," he cried out, "I need you. Please just keep your eyes open. Kix is almost here." He was choking on his own sobs now as he continued pleading with you, "You-you can't leave me (Y/n), I love you. I love you." 

He was pushed aside as Kix and a crew came with a stretcher. Kix tried to keep his face neutral, but it was bad, some of the worst he had seen in his time on the battlefield. Your body started to shake as it went it to shock and you were rushed off on the stretcher. Anakin desperately wanted to follow, but his own wounds needed attention. The only thing he could do now was hope you would be okay.

\--

As soon as you got out of surgery, Anakin was by your side, aiding your process of healing. It became much harder to hide your relationship as Anakin coddled you, especially to your padawans. They frequently gave each other questioning looks as they watched Anakin carry you around the temple even though you could use your crutches. 

You had felt best you had in a few months, but you still couldn't walk very well much less fight. You had assumed that's why the Council had requested your presence, to put you on official leave until you were better. 

You walked into the High Council room and saw the Master's of the Council in their respective chairs. You also saw Anakin off to the corner but chose not to say anything aloud. 

"We understand your condition, so please take a seat, (Y/n)" Master Plo Koon started. You awkwardly placed yourself on the cushion before taking hold of your crutches. Master Windu sighed before addressing you, "Jedi Knight (Y/n) (L/n), this council has deemed you unfit for the battlefield in your condition." You knew that much, but it still hurt to hear. "The Jedi Council will be removing your rank as General from the Grand Army of the Republic and will retire your special team's squad, permanently. Even when you can fight, you took unnecessary risks on your last mission that left you injured, if you pull that again you will likely end up dead." 

You went to protest, but he wasn't done. Your eyes started to water as he continued to berate you, "... and furthermore your risks have led to the stunted learning of your padawan. He will be reassigned to an able-bodied Jedi who can catch him up." You pressed your lips together and looked to the ceiling, trying not to let the tears flow. Your body felt hot under the heat of your superior's looks and from the absolute embarrassment and verbal torture you had just endured. 

The dam holding your emotions was about to break, so you clumsily hobbled out of the room before letting your tears flow. You knew by the footsteps rushing behind you, it was Anakin. He stood in front of you now as you cried. "I'm so sorry, I tried to get Obi-Wan to convince them to wait, but they didn't listen," he apologized as he moved the two of you to your quarters. 

You sat on the bed before crying out, "I have nothing! I am nothing. I can't walk, I can't fight, I don't even have a kriffing padawan anymore." Your head found it's place in his chest as the sobs racked your body. 

One of his hands rested on the back of your head as the other one stroked your back. He made shushing sounds as you started to calm down, listening to his heartbeat. "One thing you'll always have is me. I'll be with you for infinity. And you’re my everything how can you be nothing?" 

By the time your crying had subsided, you and Anakin were comfortably curled up in your bed asleep. You really were going to love him for infinity and you didn't mind one bit.


End file.
